CooCoo Bird
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Sharpay and Troy get really hyper one night, and it leads to some pretty interseting conversations. Just a really random oneshot. Troypay


'CooCoo Bird'

--

"Yo dawg, what's the hap paps?" Troy said, laying down next to Sharpay on her bed. It was about 3 in the morning and they were really hyped up at the moment from so much surgar, and they were both due for a surgar rush at any time.

"Gangster man." Sharpay giggled.

"You know I'm a bad ass like that." Troy said nudging Sharpay, making her giggle even more.

"I don't think you have a bad ass." Sharpay said, looking up at him confused.

Troy laughed at the girl. "Well I think you have a nice ass too."

"Whoo, shake my booty." Sharpay yelled, getting up and dancing around.

"Ooh, do the booty dance." Troy said, doing a funny looking dance, swishing his butt back and forth. _**(A/N- Zac acually did this dance. Go to youtube and type in zac doing the booty dance and you should find it. It's completely hilarious.)**_

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, now give me some more." Sharpay sang as her and Troy continued to dane oddly.

"Wobbles...I love to wobbles!" Troy yelled, walking dizzily.

Sharpay had another laughing fit. "What the heck dude?"

"Dude? Did you just call me dude?"

"Yes dude. Or do you perfer dude, whatever it is that means your a dude but a girl." She rambled on.

"I wouldn't know." Troy said seriously, shaking his head.

Sharpay once again laughed, no clue to what was funny. "Troy?" She asked, sitting in his lap.

"Yuppers?"

"Will you make me a crown?" She asked, snuggling up to him.

"Why?

"Becuase I'm queen of the world." She said simply.

"Not the last time I checked."

"Then I'll show you." Sharpay said, grabbing his hand.They ran downstairs, where they were greeted by Ryan.

"Where are you two going?" Ryan asked, looking at them oddly as Sharpay pulled Troy outside.

"She's becoming queen of the world. You wanna come to the crowning?" Troy asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No...I'm good here." Ryan said, shaking his head and closing the door behind the two.

"Okay see." Sharpay said as they stood in front of the street light.

"All I see is a bright light. Oww, my eyes. It hurts!" Troy yelled, rubbing his eyes. Obviously he shouldn't have looked into the bright light.

Sharpay giggled once again as she climbed onto the street light base. "See, I'm queen of the world!" She yelled as she swung back and forth. "Whoooo!"

"Troy laughed at her behaver before sitting down in the grass underneath the light. "Hey, whatch this." He said, rolling off the curb and into the street.

"Troy Bolton, get your ass up here before some crazy man comes and runs over your head and they have to stitch it back on. I don't know about you, but I perfer not to see you with your head cut off." She yelled in a serious matter.

"Woah, just a sec there cooCoo bird. Haha...cooCoo bird.That's funny."

"Are you gay?" Sharpay asked out of nowhere.

"Om my gosh, did you see me and Chad in the broom closet?" Troy asked nerviously.

"No, but I saw you and Ryan in the kitchen."

Troy began to laugh. "It sounds like we're playing a murder mystery game."

"You're dumb." She stated as Troy began to do the 'booty dance' once again in the middle of the street. "And I thought we talked about the whole head being ran over thing." She said, jumping off the street light.

"Well I'll just cut off your head and we can switch, how's that?" Troy suggested. laying in the road.

"I. Like. Pudding." Sharpay said slowly.

"I like cheesebugars with butter." Troy shrugged.

"Eww Troy. That will kill you." She said, laying next to him on the road.

"Oh right, the cheese and butter are gonna mix to form a mutated contraption and suck off my face." Troy said sarcastically. "Acually, that would be totally awsome!"

"Hehe...mutated bunnies." Sharpay giggled, obviously in her own world now.

"Hehe...CooCoo bird."

--

_Well that was my lame attempt at a funny oneshot. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, even if you think it's crap, I still like getting reviews._

_-Peace!_


End file.
